fmafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chopperdude
That fan poll Hi, a question. In the Envy Trivia page it says there that he ranked 6th place in a fan poll. When I saw the words "fan poll" I just remembered that I have never seen this FMA fan poll before. I would appreciate it if someone could give me the source/link to that fan poll or at least tell me all the character votes. I would like to see how all the other characters besides Envy did. 3 more questions: 1. Was there more fan poll(s) before this? If so how many? 2. This fan poll where Envy ranked 6th, when exactly did it come out? Which date? 3. This fan poll, is it currently the most recent one right now or has/did a new one just come out? Chopperdude 07:27, May 8, 2010 (UTC) That thing with Lust and Hughes Hi Kiadony, You were wondring where that info with Lust and Hughes being on the back spine came from. If you have Volume 22 (VIZ media) you can see on the very first page to the left a little pic of Arakawa, she says: "I didn't get to draw Hughes and Lust here, but I guess everything turned out all right?". To the right you can also see what she wrote there. "Recently, I realized that the characters I've been so casually drawing on the spine of the cover only consist of the ones that made it to the final arc of the story." Hope that clear it up.Chopperdude 09:12, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks, I don't have any printed volumes because I can't buy them in Russia. Add the info again if you want, but in a different way - maybe starting with something like 'In Volume 22, Arakawa states that...'. Kiadony 09:55, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Poll Rankings While character poll rankings are just on the cusp of acceptable trivia, I'm not so sure about just including the most current rank for each character. Do you have access to all the previous fan polls? If not, I think there are ways to find them. Perhaps instead, we could list all of each character's ranking numbers from earliest to most recent like "In the 'X Number' polls that have included him, 'Character C' has ranked as xth, eth, rst, xnd, eth and sth, respectively.". For Ed and Roy, who've consistently ranked first and second, it's fine the way it is, but for the others, I'd like a more complete ranking list in each character's trivia section if we're to continue displaying that information. CorbeauKarasu 16:22, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, not all characters appeared in all polls. I know where to find an older (2003) poll, namely here, and there's this page with results of 2 of the previous polls, which makes at least four polls total. As for the trivia notes, I think we should only include the most interesting ones (that Scar was tied with animals maybe or how Greed/Ling/Greelin were ranked, I dunno) and the fact that Ed and Mustang were always 1st and 2nd. Kiadony 18:22, May 21, 2010 (UTC)